Happy Birthday Mello
by Amaya-Ai
Summary: He was the only one who could serve Matt. To the best of his abilities, he would serve the boy. But God damn him if he loved it when Matt got on his knees and served him. MxM YAOI. Based on the anime timeline. Warnings are inside. Happy Birthday, Mello!


**A/N: Oops! Missed Mello's birthday by a few minutes! D: Enjoy!  
Warnings: Sexual asphyxiation, rimming, dirty talk, homosexual intercourse, seme!Matt, uke!Mello  
**

* * *

Mello had always taken care of Matt. From the very beginning, it had been... almost his job. The first time he'd seen the little brown haired boy, hunched over in the corner of the Wammy's Orphanage park, picking at the grass and watching the other children, he'd been sucked in. Suffocated with the need to protect the kid from - what? Being alone? Being bullied? They'd both had their fair share of that. He couldn't protect him from everything, but he could try. He could take some of Matt's burdens. Though he was the one who directed Matt during the Kira case, he was the only one who could serve Matt. To the best of his abilities, he would serve the boy.

But God damn him if he loved it when Matt got on his knees and served him.

Once a year, he let Matt get on his knees for him.

Once a year, he let it be all about himself.

Once a year, on December 13th, he used Matt's body for all his aching desires that had been fanned throughout the year. Watching those ripped blue jeans slowly ride down lanky hips. The way Matt's shirt clung to him after a shower. That shaggy wet hair that he wished was a turn off but all he wanted to do was tug on it and scream out his name until he didn't have the urge to say it anymore. The imprints of those God-awful goggles around his bright, almost girly green eyes. So sparkly. So pure. And God, he wanted to keep it that way but he was so tainted.

And those eyes that became so polluted every time Matt caressed him - silently _pleaded_ with him to touch him too, so dark green with lust and want and maybe even a little _love_, though Mello was almost scared to admit that, were so fucking mesmerizing and he would give Matt everything he wanted as long as Matt didn't, _please God_, make him look away.

So this year, what he was sure would be his last year, December 13, 2012, when Matt padded in from his room and crawled in next to him, he let it all go, one last time.

He felt the brunette's presence before the squeaky bed dipped behind him, and he turned around when it did. The slender boy - no, man, was wearing a long-sleeved over-sized dark blue shirt and blue jeans. His hands were already bare, and he was taking off his big brown boots as Mello's icy eyes watched him. The too big collar of his shirt rode down his back, exposing a bit of the way his muscles trembled as his shoulders moved.

And, holy shit, he felt like he shouldn't have already been getting excited over that. He tore his eyes away and looked towards the ceiling. Ran a hand through his blond locks, grimacing when it touched the scarred left side of his face, and left it there, trying to calm himself down.

_Two times two is four, four times two is eight, eight times two is sixteen..._

The math was too easy for it to occupy his brain much.

He was still staring at the ceiling, heat shamefully pooling into the shells of his ears as his heart began to pound, and why? Why couldn't it just not do that? Things would be so much easier.

Suddenly Matt's hands were on the bed on either side of Mello's head. He wasn't straddling him yet, but he was leaning over him like he was trying to inspect something very small.

And finally, _finally_, those lips, soft and warm, slid perfectly, wetly against his top lip, and God help him he couldn't stop that groan of relief. He immediately began sucking on the boy's lower lip, and felt rather than heard when Matt's breath hitched. The brunette pulled away, the soft smack of their lips as they parted doing nothing to distract the blond.

"Happy birthday, Mello."

He couldn't help but scoff at that. Matt half smiled, knowing that this birthday wasn't as happy as it could be. But he could make it better - he did every year. He made Mello's birthday worthwhile, and he loved every second of it.

Matt could sense that this year was different, however, as Mello's left hand reached up and the heel of it pressed into the small of his back. The flesh of his neck became goosepimply. Mello leaned up, rested the scarred left side of his face against Matt's and said, "Thanks."

That was new.

And fuck if his heart didn't swell with it, and with the feeling of Mello's breath puffing inside his ear, a feeling that immediately afterwards shot straight down to his groin.

Jesus, he loved this man.

Now he just felt the overwhelming, almost _hurting_ need to show it.

The mafia leader must have felt it, too because his hand began trailing down further, and he was pushing Matt over onto his back, and hell _no_, this was _his_ day, not Mello's.

Rougher than he had intended, he pushed Mello's left shoulder until he was on his back again, and Mello was chuckling deep in his beautiful, lightly defined chest. The sound was so good, so sought after to Matt that he couldn't stop himself - he kissed everywhere, hands gripping the blonde's hips for stability. Some kisses that landed on Mello's lips lasted a little longer. They were wet, almost sloppy kisses that mostly covered Mello's scars, his ears, he nibbled the cartilage of Mello's nose - he always earned a little chuckle from that, and then suddenly, the frenzied kisses began to get slower and he kissed along Mello's jaw. He stopped then only to straddle the blonde and then continued.

Downwards. Downwards. He was at the hollow of Mello's throat, and he felt every gasp beneath his lips, felt the pulse lightly kicking at him. When his tongue laved in the hollow of his collar bone, he felt a little whimper against his forehead as Mello arched his neck, that turned into a cough in an attempt to disguise the little sound.

He smiled against his skin.

Matt started licking through the leather, raising a nipple to its peak as his fingers, a little clumsy, began brushing up Mello's arms, and one of the blonde's came up to hold his. His free hand moved down the unoccupied side of Mello's chest, rising and falling so rapidly now, Mello was getting too excited, and Matt loved to drive him crazy, and the hand wandering towards his nearly exposed navel stopped and then began moving back up - to which Mello grunted a little in his throat.

Matt looked up. Mello had been watching him the whole time. Those piercing eyes sent another shot of anticipation into his groin, and suddenly he realized he was already hard. Embarrassing.

He looked back at what he was doing, teeth going to Mello's vest zipper as the blonde's free hand rubbed an encouraging hand up and down Matt's neck. He began pulling the zipper down with his mouth and Mello gasped at the sight, then choked on it when the brunette's free hand reached his throat and _squeezed_ and _holy shit_ he could have creamed in his pants right there if he hadn't had the will for it to not end, _please don't let it end just yet_.

The brunette's left hand squeezed for another few seconds before he released it, and Mello was gasping for air, accidentally letting out moans, croaking and desperate, that he didn't even realize were coming from him. The warm hand was rubbing at the column now, and Mello wished he would do it again as he thought in the back of his mind, _Matt is kind of rough_.

The brunette let go of his hand, and Mello's breaths were getting raspy as he felt Matt's breath slowly move down his body, his shirt becoming looser, and it took him a moment to realize his shirt was finally coming off. When it came to him, he was suddenly desperate to get both of their clothes off, but he settled for fingers twitching in the sheets of the bed beneath him and waited impatiently to see what the brunette would do.

Matt unclasped the end of the zipper and slid his hand against the sweat slicked small of Mello's back and lifted, pushing the vest back over one shoulder before Mello, delayed, took it completely off. The air was cold. He longed for the warmth of Matt's skin, and he wasn't denied it for long.

Matt clumsily, but somehow also sensually pulled the big blue shirt over his head, taking his goggles with it, and Mello couldn't help but watch the way his muscles stretched, his nipples raised, hell, the hair of his armpits, that V-cut below his navel, fine hair leading down into - oh, _God_, his leather clad hips thrust up into the material of Matt's normally baggy pants, but right now, they were clinging to an all too noticeable bulge.

He couldn't bring himself to even whisper, _please. Please, please more._

Mello grasped Matt's hips and brought him down so he straddled wider, then began thrusting up gently.

"Ah..." the first audible moan left Matt's lips as he sat back on Mello's thighs, allowing the blond to thrust up into him. The friction against his ball sack curled in on itself and before he knew it, he was leaning back and thrusting, trying to get more, his breath was coming out in gasps, his hips sharply jutting up every few seconds, too slow for Mello to be satisfied, but when he reared his legs to thrust up harder, Matt straddled him more loosely, breaking contact. Mello groaned. "Haah..." Matt accidentally moaned as he exhaled, trying to clear his head.

His thumbs tweaked against Mello's raised nipples briefly before his fingertips ghosted downwards. He reached the waist of his pants and began pulling on the laces that held the leather together. Why couldn't it just be a zipper?

His fumbling hands were slapped away and he grasped the wrinkles of the material at the bend of Mello's knee, and before he could blink, they were off, and Mello's member sprang free, and _holy fuck_ he wasn't wearing underwear. The pressure in his groin began shooting down into his feet as if trying to get him to thrust.

Matt's palms, hot against Mello's inner thighs spread him wider. His eyebrow twitched in annoyance, and he was about to protest. He wasn't a damn _girl_, but it died on his lips when Matt began nosing the base of his penis. He exhaled loudly, slowly, trying to calm himself down, and he waited a few seconds, but Matt's tongue never made contact. He grunted as he felt one hand slide under his leg and up to grip his right hip and lift his lower body up.

The blonde looked down to see Matt's face traveling down _much_ lower, felt his free hand spreading his cheeks and he didn't have enough time to say anything before Matt's tongue was against him, laving, wet, so hot, and _oh_, God, _inside_ him, and he let out a little squeak before tugging at Matt's hair, wondering if he was trying to get him to pull away or come closer.

Matt's tongue darted further inside of him, and Mello thought he could feel pre-come dripping down onto his stomach as he spread wider when Matt palmed his inner thigh again. The wet appendage darted back out and circled his tight ring of muscles before darting back in and out all too fast for Mello to comprehend, and his dick was trembling against his stomach and his thighs were burning from the effort of trying to keep them spread wide for him, and his ball sack is throbbing and -

"Holy _fuck_ - _Oh_ fuck, m'gonna - _stop_!"

He was so close. So close, thrusting up into Matt's face, that feeling curling so tight, painful pressure in his ball sack, but so good - he hadn't actually expected him to stop, and he wasn't prepared for the high pitched whine that made its way out of his throat without his permission.

He looked down again and Matt was lifting himself a little, licking his wet lips. Another drop of pre-come tumbled out of the head of his penis. "_Oh_..."

_Zzp!_ He heard the obnoxious sound of a zipper being undone. Rustling noises. He couldn't open his eyes. He couldn't stop reveling in these sensations as his hand came down to rest on his lower stomach, thrusting up a little, trying to calm himself, yet assuage himself.

Mello forced himself to sit up, and was sitting long enough to see the huge wet spot on Matt's boxers, his erection protruding up against his waistband and Mello's cock jumped for joy, but soon he was pushed right back down, still watching. Matt's slender fingers pulled his penis through the hole in his boxers and slid it along Mello's.

That velvety skin was the only thing that could make Mello's breath stop like that - or maybe it was just the fact that Matt had begun choking him again. either way, oh, _yes_, but oh, _no_, he was about to come. He was _so painfully close_, when Matt broke contact altogether.

"Agh! God! Please, _please_," he was too far gone for preserving his dignity, and he was sure he looked like a mess, but nevertheless he thrust his hips up again and gain to meet nothing but air, and his cock was weeping, begging for more, and when he looked at Matt again, his boxers were gone and he was leaning towards him, and Mello couldn't stop his arms from wrapping around his shoulders and gripping, almost clawing his back as Matt breathed in his ear, jerking his own dick as Mello looked down between him and watched - _watched_ that thicker than usual white liquid drip onto his own ball sack and he thrust up one more time, but Matt's hand was holding him down. "_Stop._ _Oh_, shit, you _gah_- stop, not _stop-_stop, but -" God, he was babbling already.

"_Shh..._" Matt whispered as he lifted Mello's lower body, and the blonde spread wide. He felt lips caress his scarred earlobe as the head of his dick, so big and flush, traced that pink, wet ring of muscles. It clenched, and Matt let out a shaky exhale.

"_Hurry_!" Mello wailed, keening beneath him. He grinned.

"What's the big rush?" he whispered back.

"_Oh..._"

"What's the magic wor-"

"_Now_!" Mello cried as he finally broke free from Matt's binding hand to thrust down onto him, and Matt threw his head back and exhaled sharply as Mello barely took in two inches of him.

"_Mello_."

And that was all it took. He was lost in reckless abandon, the member inside Mello burned, spread him wider than he could remember it being from the year before. It _hurt_, but it was so good, and his cock was trembling again, almost flat against his belly as he hooked his legs around Matt's waist.

Matt was _too slow_, and he inched his way inside of him until Mello thought he would break in half, but his erection never wavered, and the brunette pulled back and thrust gently inside of him, and it hurt, and _holy fuck, stop,_ and _holy fuck, please don't stop_, his feet were tingling, and he was clawing at Matt's back already, whispering filth into the pure younger man's ear.

But all he could hear was the pounding of his heart and Matt's voice as he rumbled low in his chest, "I love you, I love you, _oh, I love you_." And he needed that.

The blonde's mouth, soaked with spit and sweat, whispered things he'd probably be embarrassed about later. "_Oh_ shit, oh, shit, holy fuck, _you like that_?" he said as he thrust up and reached down as far as he could to massage Matt's ball sack, and the brunette let out a quiet _mmf_ into his ear. "_Want me massaging your balls, your big cock tearing my pretty little ass hole -_"

Matt cried out, shouted, at the words making their way into his ears, Mello's hot breath tingling down his neck. He thrust hard enough to bump his knuckles on the headboard, and he moved his hand to guard the top of Mello's head unconsciously - though Mello didn't really seem to care about that.

Mello had forgotten how good it was, how getting your prostate stimulated was _everything_ it was cracked up to be, and his legs tightened and he downright scratched down Matt's back, and it arched below his ministrations, and the thrusts were harder and faster now.

He was screaming now, but he couldn't even hear it, and he couldn't even open his eyes, until finally he did, but when he did all he could see was white - he was _coming so hard, harder than he'd ever come_, and the first thing he became aware of was warmth shooting into him, shooting against the delicate bundle of nerves inside of him, and he was still moaning and thrusting even though there was come all over his chest and his cock was spent, it was still throbbing, and he didn't notice Matt was whimpering against his shoulder, biting down a little harder than was comfortable, still riding out his orgasm, until finally, he stopped moaning, and just let out harsh breaths, trying to get a hold of himself, still biting down on Mello's shoulder.

"Matt..."

His jaw unlocked and his teeth let go. Mello felt eyelashes fluttering against his shoulder. He smiled tiredly.

"I love you, too."

Matt couldn't help but grin again as he pulled out of Mello and curled up against his side.

* * *

**A/N: Review if you'd like! Happy birthday, Mello! 12/13/13**

**-Amaya**


End file.
